


The Sky Wolf : The Dusk Hails

by codeerror1004



Series: The Sky Wolf [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Hyungwonhyuk, Kidnapping, M/M, Military, Multi, Pilots, Romantic Soulmates, Showki, Soonhoon - Freeform, Superpowers, Terrorism, Unresolved Romantic Tension, all of them are a mess, gunfights, gyuhao slowburn, hostages, jeonghan is a half angel, jihancheol, jihoon is 1/4 siren, jookyun - Freeform, seokchan, someone may come close to dying, this is a messy au, verkwan, wonhuigyuhao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeerror1004/pseuds/codeerror1004
Summary: SEVENTEEN and Monsta X were recruited to join a covert special unit in the South Korean army.  However, Junhui leaves for a job in Hanryeo for the next few months.When the 2 teams first meet, Seungcheol and Hyunwoo do not really get along at first.Mingyu and Minghao have been in this stalemate for the past 5 years.Their Commander is a piece of ass, but he has a hidden side.When shit suddenly hits the fan a few months into their training, and Junhui is taken as a hostage, what would they do to save Junhui, who's in another country?This story is largely inspired and takes on the storyline of a Chinese movie Sky Hunters 空天猎.





	1. Where It All Starts

_A_ _plane_ _was flying through the air, travelling calmly._ _Then, two fighter jets appeared, the pilots casually chatting, flying side by side behind the first plane. "Hey_ _Gyu_ _, why the fuck is he here again?" "How would I know?"_ _'_ _Gyu_ _'_ _moved forward and_ _maneuvered_ _beside the aircraft. "You a_ _re entering South Korean airspace, please indicate your nationality, identification and purpose of flight."_  

 _"Well damn has he been learning English? His shit definitely improved." "_ _He probably found a teacher_ _." The two pilots in the first aircraft started laughing, ignoring the_ _announcement_ _. "I should learn K_ _orean_ _right?"_  

 _"This bitch._   _Jun_ _,_ _let's_   _play with him." "_ _Okay,_ _Mingyu."_   _Jun_ _flew his jet under the plane, while_ _Mingyu_ _hovered above it. "You are entering South Korean airspace, please change course immediately."_ _"Shit, we have to go_ _." The plane left_ _._  

 _"Mission complete._ _Let'_ _s_ _head back now,_   _Junnie_ _, great job baby"_ _"Don't call me baby over the intercom idiot" "shit" The fighter jets were heading back to base when they received a warning alert. "Two unknown aircraft heading from 2 o'clock direction. I repeat, two unknown aircraft closing in_ _from 2 o'clock."_  

 _"Fuck, who are they?"_ _"En_ _emies_ _, stay alert."_ _2_ _bandits were tailing after them. Suddenly, a warning siren sounded. "fuck, we've been locked on! Release the chaff flares!" A string of dummies countered the missiles from the enemies. Jun and_ _Mingyu_   _sped away. "They asked for it. Jun_ _._ _" "Got it" The fighter jets went into the clouds, one on top of another. "_ _S_ _hit,_ _radar signal lost for 1 plane" Then, the plane above geared up and away from the clouds, the other continued straight ahead. "only 1 fighter spotted, I repeat,_ _only 1 fighter spotted." Both enemy planes chased after Mingyu. Jun turned back and headed behind the enemy jets, and locked on them. "_ _fuck you_ _._ _" "Shit 6 o'clock!" Both enemy jets dodged the missiles and released flares. "shit this is not fun anymore._ _Let_ _'_ _s_ _get out of here_ _!_ _" The enemies fled out of range as quickly as they could._  

 _"Well damn they ran_ _real_ _quick" "yes let's_ _go back finally!" The fighters_   _headed back to base with no more incidents._  

Meanwhile, the profiles of Kim Mingyu and Wen Junhui were displayed and observed by a man hidden in the shadows.  

 

[Siberia]  

 _A lone building stood out among the_ _snow covered_ _mountains. A guard stood at the ledge, looking out into the open. As the guard turned, another similarly clad man clambered up and over the ledge, fixing the uniform. He casually sneaked into the interior of the building, with a drone flying beside him. "_ _Wonho_ _, u need to get past this door, turn 2 rights and walk 10m to get to the console, while I'll get in by the window hehe." "Just shut up and unlock this for me, I.M" The man gave a disgruntled look_ _to the drone as_ _its_   _owner camped under the ice in a makeshift igloo._  

 _Once the door_ _opened,_ _Wonho_ _snuck_ _into the room, heading for the console._ _Opening the console, he inserted a device into the laptop inside, waiting as the device extracted_ _all the information he needed._ _"Are you done?" " Don't rush me" "No as in_ _someone's_ _coming ass" "Stall him" "Dude I'm_   _a fucking drone, how am I supposed to stop him? Oh shit" The drone quickly stuck onto the wall and changed into a signboard, the guard looking weirdly at the sign before entering the room_ _Wonho_ _was in. "Fuck_ _it's_ _too late. Don't die thanks if not_ _Chae_ _and Min are_ _gonna_ _murder me in my sleep._ _"_  

 _The guard stepped into the room and found a body lying on the floor, unconscious. Flipping the body around, he asked_ _anxiously._ _"Hey buddy, are you okay?" "Hahaha, shit sorry_ _dude_ _"_ _Wonho_ _headbutted the poor guard and unplugged the device from the console. Sirens sounded. "Damn you better run." "Shut down the bloody siren dude and get me out." I.M_ _em_ _erged_ _from under the snow and started running._   _"Go by the South exit, there's no one there."_ _Guards started running into the building just as_   _Wonho_ _exited the side_ _door, and faced a guard dog staring at him. He slowly pointed at his uniform, grimacing._

 _"Fuck_ _you_ _did your brain get screwed, you told me there was no one!" "Well a dog_ _is_ _n't_ _a person!"_ _Wonho_ _sprinted across the snow plains, grabbed a backpack lying on the ground, strapped it to his front_ _and sprinted to the edge of a_ _cliff, with the dog at his heels, barking._  

 _Both leapt of the cliff._  

 _With large, magnificent black wings sprouting from his back,_ _Wonho fl_ _ew to his destination, with the dog in his arms. "Dude our mission was to get the enemy's information, not bring back a pet!"_ _"Well I can't let it fall to its death_ _either_ _!"_  

The profiles of Lee Hoseok and Im Changkyun were displayed to the man.   

 

[Mountains of Southern China]  

 _A rescue helicopter sped through the darkness in the storm. "The last rescue mission didn't get everyone out of the building, they are probably still trapped inside. Another landslide is going to take down the building anytime; it is_ _highly unstable_ _."  The helicopter continued racing towards the building in the turbulent weather, the strong wind threatening to_ _destabiliz_ _e_   _the aircraft._ _Lightning flashed. Warning bells sounded. "The wind is too strong, I_ _don't think the helicopter can take it."  A hand pressed some buttons_ _on the control panel. "_ _Sit_ _tight."_  

 _The aircraft sped up in the air and into the valley. A sharp turn. "Watch out!" The pilot calmly sped on, narrowly missing a rock wall at the side. Finally reaching the building, the_ _spotlight shining_ _at the windows, the two pilots heard a cry for help. "_ _救命啊！有人在这里_ _！" (_ _Help! Help! There's someone here!_ _)_ _"Found them."_  

 _"Command_ _centre_ _, how long do we have until the landslide hits?" "The rain is getting heavier, so you have about 5 minutes left." "The8, the stairs have collapsed, we cannot land!" The8 looked at_ _his friend, and back at the casualt_ _ies_ _in the back of the helicopter_ _. "We don't have time left. Hover here, I'll go down. Prepare for rescue." "But The8, your safety-"_ _"Angel, Han, I'll be fine. Now stop nagging and_ _get ready._   _Joshua_ _should have_ _come_ _as a medic so that he can calm you down man."_ _The8 leapt off the plane, holding on to the safety rope, landing on the ledge of the_ _building's_ _now exposed top level._  

 _"_ _你们在哪里_ _？！_ _听到就回答_ _！_ _"_   _(Where are you?! Answer if you hear me!)_ _Dust was falling from the_ _ceiling_ _;_   _the hallways_ _were_ _flooded._ _"_ _这里！我们在这里_ _！_ _"_   _(Here! We are here!)_   _He pushed off the cupboard obstructing the door. "_ _门卡住了，我还是不能打开！"_   _(_ _The door is still stuck, I can't open it!_ _)_ _Spotting a fire extinguisher at the opposite wall, he smashed the casing and took it. "_ _别怕，我在这里！退后！保护好孩子！"_ _(_ _Don't_ _be scared, I'm here to get you out._ _Stand back and protect the kid_ _!_ _)_  

 _Smash_ _! Bang! Smash!_  

 _"The8 are you okay? The landslide is coming down soon!"_ _"Pass me the child first, be careful! Hold on."_ _"Shit the landslide is coming, the building is collapsing!" "Lower the helicopter!" Angel was then hit by a vision and screamed. "HAO! GET OUT NOW I GOT A VISION THE PILLAR IS COLLAPSING GET TO THE HARNESS" The8_ _used his speed, grabbed the lady, child_ _,_ _sprinted_ _out of the building_   _and finished strapping the child into the harness just as the pillar right beside them collapsed. Keeping a_ _tight hold_ _o_ _n_ _the lady and rope, he tugged hard. "GO_ _!" The rope pulled them up into the air just as what was left of the building collapsed into the darkness._  

The profiles of Xu Minghao and Yoon Jeonghan were now on the screen of the computer of the mysterious man. All four previous profiles together with fourteen other profiles were displayed together on the screen.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this friends. The action is pretty fast here.  
> Go watch the movie first if you guys don't want any spoilers from my story oops  
> Drop some comments if you have any feedback or just want to talk to me! 
> 
> Please read the profiles of the members so that you can understand this better! It's in the series link below!


	2. Graduation and Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun leaves.

The soldiers are gearing up for their graduation and the farewell of their mentor. Their mentor was now in their late forties, standing on the stage, preparing to give his speech.  

"I've flown for many years. I used to be like you, sitting below the podium, looking up to the heroes, bidding their farewell from the sky, but I've never thought of the day that would happen for me."  

"There are always new fighters ready to be launched into the sky, new people getting trained to become better pilots. It is time to pass on the duty to the new generation. However, I wish to never to part with the skies, as I have already written my entire life in them. Every fight, every victory or loss, is a testament to our mission to protect the skies of our country."  

"You must always remember, you have the blood of your generation beating in your hearts, the courage, determination, and the strength to protect these skies with all your life. However, because you are more perfect, and are used to succeeding, you must remember that, not only should you celebrate your victories, but also embrace your failures! This is the greatness of a soldier! You must respect the skies, and in this way, then are you able to shoulder the responsibility of protecting your country!"  

"Also, not to forget, my dear wife. Thank you for supporting me all these years. To me, you are my blue sky." The mentor saluted to his wife and the pilots, wishing the recruits all the best. As they sat back down, Mingyu turned back to look at Minghao, who was gazing at their mentor, full of respect.  

"1,2,3, CHEESE!" Everybody are now taking photos with their beloved mentor. Two planes appeared, touring the skies, doing a crossover. Then they released banners, "One day teacher, lifelong father; the invincible pillars of power". Their mentor laughed. Jun teased, "shit Hao looks better from up here don't you think? He looked great in his grad clothes" "send me, Junnie" "Why don't you just ask it from him, since it's his picture?" "I'm being serious here, baby, you know how it is between us anyway." 

 

"Yeah I check in, Seoul city (Seoul city) Yeah I check in, Singapore city (Melbourne, Sidney)..." Mingyu and 3 other guys, Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Hansol are performing a mixtape of their own on stage, with the farewell party now in full swing. Junhui headed over to their gang, consisting of Minghao, Soonyoung, Chan,  Jeonghan, Jisoo, Seungkwan, Seokmin, Jihoon and those on stage; SEVENTEEN. The Defense Unit had just finished their performance of a ballad, 20, while the remaining 4 are anticipating the impromptu dance battle later, as the 4 of them are really good at dancing, especially Minghao, who could bboy. Jeonghan and  Jisoo  were whispering and kissing each other while giggling in the corner, both sporting their newly dyed pink hair. Seokmin and Chan were cuddling, Chan sleeping on the former's shoulder while he looked at his phone. Jihoon was smacking Soonyoung for drinking more than he should, both dressing up in matching sweaters; Seungkwan and Minghao sat comfortably in their chairs, listening to the performance. 

"Hey Hao" He pecked him on the cheek. "Hey Junnie." Minghao smiled and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "You look good with silver." Minghao blushed lightly as he ran his hair through his bleached hair, looking at Junhui's hair. "You're looking not so bad either, Ilike how purple looks on you. Wonwoo and Mingyu are going to nut." He laughed. 

"Gyu and Won look great, don't they?" "Yeah, they look really good in leather, and their hair damn." Jun cuddled closer to Minghao. Mingyu was sporting blue-grey hair and Wonwoo's a light brown.  " Haohao, u know, u should take your chance with Gyu, and talk to him..." Minghao tensed. "...Junnie, you know how it is." "You should try though, you all haven't been able to talk this out properly." "I'll try, let's continue cuddling first and Iwant a kiss."  Minghao pouted and turned to Junhui. "Haven't I kissed you already? You baby~" "Jun~" 

The performance finished and the guys headed overto the group. Seungcheol was immediately welcomed with kisses by the pink haired duo, while Hansol ended in the embrace of Seungkwan. Wonwoo kissed Minghao and Junhui while Mingyu pecked Junhui on the lips. Minghao and Mingyu stared awkwardly at each other, before Mingyu started trying pickup lines on Minghao and got his face smashed with a piece of cake. 

"Lol, Mingyu, I taught you everything I know, but you still haven't learnt how to not offend your soulmate huh." "Hwang seonsaengnim!" SEVENTEEN stood up to greet their mentor, Minghao running to hug the man's wife, who followed behind him. "Just call me Minhyun hyung or hyung now. You guys have graduated. Anyways, Jun ah, remember the overseas job that you applied for, it's been approved by the higher ups. The pay is good, don't spend it all. Remember to stop by at my house before you leave, my wife wants to send you off properly." "Don't worry, I will, hyung." The rest of SEVENTEEN glanced confusedly at Junhui, wondering what Minhyunwastalking about, especially the soulmates. "Hyung, what are you going to do now?"  Minghao asked. "I'll probably fly drones or unmanned aircraft, there are still many ways to fly. Mingyu, you sure you don't wanna wipe that off ?" Everybody laughed when Mingyu finally moved to get some tissues to wipe his face of the cake. 

Just then, the dance battle started and the DJ started to play some tracks. Minghao went up to the floor and did one of his bboying routines, his silver hair flying. Everyone's jaw dropped, even Minhyun and his wife looked at him in awe. Wonwoo would have laughed at their faces if he wasn't stunned himself, no matter how many times he had seen Minghao dance like the wind. Minghao quickly finished with a flip and was awarded a round of applause, followed by hoots and screams. Soonyoung was next, doing freestyle, his moves and gaze powerful and sharp. He was soon joined by Chan, who pulled out his Michael Jackson moves and style. The screams got louder. Junhui was another story, his moves more graceful and fluid, as he danced sensually to the music. Jihoon joining in was a surprise, however, as no one thought that the 165cm guy, who glared at anyone with daggers in his eyes at any time of the day, could dance so well. He blushed when he saw everybody's reaction and jaws dropped even further, as Lee Jihoon never blushed. NEVER. Then, things took a funny turn as the Kungfu Panda soundtrack blasted out of the speakers and Soonyoung started doing funny things, everyone laughing at his antics, Jihoon smacking his head again. 

 

"Since when did you decide to go overseas?" "I wasn't really sure at that time whether I'll be approved or not, so I didn't tell you Gyu. I didn't mean to purposely hide things from you. I'm sorry." They stood at a ledge overlooking the party, the dance battle having ended just awhile ago. "But you're going overseas, then what about the rest of us? SEVENTEEN?" "Yall will be fine, it'll only be for a few months to half a year, I'll be back soon, and we can still video call each other. We'll always be together, together with Won and Hao from when we met at flight school, and this won't change that." 

"Not long ago, I realised I wanted to change my lifestyle, or try a different kind of life for a while. I wanted to take a break from flying, just for a short while. You'll still have SVT, and Won and Hao as your partner. Take this time to fix things with Hao too, u know, both of you are too proud, up till now, you guys still haven't gotten together with me and Won." "It's not the same thing Jun..." "You know it is Gyu, you know what I mean. We are soulmates ffs, its taking a toll on Wonwoo, you know how much he wanted yall to fix it." "I'll respect your decision Junnie, but you better call us every night, we are going to miss you a lot." "Remember to fill the rest of them in for me, will you?"  

Just then, Wonwoo and Minghao appeared, holding hands. "Yah, are you both done? We're leaving!" "Okay" All of them headed back to the party.  

Jun departed the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol : Earth Manipulation + Strength  
> Jeonghan : Precognition + Oracle  
> Jisoo : Healing  
> Junhui : Astral projection  
> Soonyoung : Fire manipulation  
> Wonwoo : Telekinesis + Mind control  
> Jihoon : Sound manipulation + Siren abilities  
> Seokmin : Light manipulation  
> Mingyu : Teleportation  
> Minghao : Speed  
> Seungkwan : Water manipulation  
> Hansol : Archery + shadow manipulation  
> Chan : Invisibility  
> Hyunwoo : Atmokinesis  
> Hoseok : Flight + high endurance levels  
> Minhyuk : Power mimicry + basic air manipulation  
> Kihyun : Force fields + portals  
> Hyungwon : Time control + intelligence  
> Jooheon : Flora manipulation + Basic Healing  
> Changkyun : Electricity


	3. The Commander and the HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEVENTEEN and Monsta X meet

"The Sky Wolf is a secret unit of our country, trained to make soldiers ready to take on any situation possible. We represent the elite of the air force. Once you enter The Sky Wolf, you are required to give up your current positions and all benefits that come along with it. You will be out of your comfort zone, taking on the most dangerous missions and challenges. You will also face the possibility of death, and you will only have each other to depend on. You can still change your mind, just turn around and leave." The man reached the table in the middle of the room and turned around to look at the 30 people present.  

"I've personally selected all of you from the army elite, and brought all of you here, so that you can undergo my own selection process. I personally am a fan of you guys here, seeing all of you full of confidence and being full of yourself. Now, I look forward to seeing your abilities, which is probably the only pleasure I can find in this wilderness. I am Commander Yurame Shin, Head of The Sky Wolf Special Unit."  

 

Jeeps sped through the desert, heading towards The Sky Wolf Headquarters, situated in the middle of nowhere in the mountains of South Korea. The members got out of their vehicles, staring in wonder at their surroundings, awed. "Shit, it's made to withstand a world war! I wish Junhui was here to see this man." A soldier at the side then spoke up, "You are 2 km away from entering the valley. You are now entering a top-secret military facility, if you are not up to the challenge, remain here and go no further! Remember, this place does not exist!" The men walked past him without stopping to even think about what he said. 

The members were now handing over their belongings for checking. "Erm sorry, can I have that photo?" "Sure." The soldier looked at the photo and gave it back to Mingyu. It was of the four soulmates, Wonwoo, Junhui, Minghao and him, taken a few years ago, his favourite photo.   

"You know, you don't need that anymore, you can just give it to them." "This was given to me by my troops." Hyunwoo rolled his eyes at Seungcheol, walking off. "Which troops are you from?" Seungcheol was ignored. "Cheol did u just disturb someone again? That was what the field troops give for emergency use, it can store water and is sand-proof, u dummy." "Yeah I know Han."  

"Electronic books are like normal books, a path to enlightenment!" "Not allowed!" The soldier snatched the device away from Changkyun and glared at him. "What is this?" The soldier took out another box from Changkyun's bag. "Cold medicine!" "You sure?" The soldier opened the box and took out a tape. Changkyun sighed. Jooheon came and dragged Changkyun away, smiling at the soldier to appease him.  

"Do you want to keep this photo too?" The same soldier found the same photo with Minghao and Wonwoo respectively. Wonwoo nodded. Minghao gazed at Mingyu. Smiling slightly, he took the photo back as well. Just like that, all of them entered the facility.   

 

They gathered to meet Commander Yurame. "May I ask, when are we going to get on a plane? Because I feel that every moment I spend on the ground doing nothing is a waste of my time." "I agree with him." "Cheol!" "Mingyu!" Their respective soulmates nudged them hard. "Well, right now."  

"Okay, I've got this, we've got this." Seungcheol and Mingyu glanced nervously at the soldier in front of them, hands in front of them, trying to get the soldier to back off. Strapped with a parachute, they slowly back to the opening of the plane. As they turned around to jump off, they were pushed out by a strong push to their backs. "YURAME SHIN! FUCK!" Both of them cursed. 

Wonwoo giggled, telling the rest of SEVENTEEN about what Seungcheol and Mingyu were screaming as they fell from the plane. Wonwoo had a mindlink with the entire SEVENTEEN, so when Seungcheol and Mingyu were screaming their heads off he heards everything. Meanwhile, Minghao, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, were sent to find them as part of their mission as a rescue team and as part of the enemy team respectively, the rest would stay behind to observe the mission. 

_ "This is a mission on survival. Your plane has been shot down by enemies and you have to go to the assigned rendezvous point. There will be a rescue squad waiting for you. Turn on your navigation system when needed, where only your rescue team will be able to see your location. In the meantime, you better make sure you are not captured by the enemy. You are not allowed to use your powers either."  _

Seungcheol and Mingyu quickly kept their parachutes. They ran to the top of one of the hills nearby. Turning on their walkie talkies, they looked around their surroundings. "Rescue team, rescue team, do you copy" "Yes, loud and clear" "Our position is S1H45." 

_"After reaching the ground, the pilot must maintain radio silence until the set time or location given to avoid the enemies. This is a perfect example to fail." The screen showed the footage of_ _Seungcheol_ _and Mingyu._  

"Hey, it seems like this guy can disappear." "Well one of them can, but they are not allowed to use their powers." Two guards were standing around a spot, muttering. "But it shows that the location is here??" Hyunwoo dug around the spot. "Shit!" A mouse flew out. "Well this is what you have been tracking." He showed Minhyuk the walkie talkies that were on Mingyu and Seungcheol.  

The duo was now sprinting across the top of the hills, searching for their rescue team helicopter. Minghaolooked around, searching for the sight of those two. As they were crossing another rough patch, Seungcheol spotted a robot on the ground below, and pulled Mingyu down behind a rock wall. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo followed behind the machine. "Damn, they are sneaky." Seungcheol cursed. "They could still find us even after I buried the walkie talkies to trick them."Mingyu muttered, pressing another device in his hands. 

_ Suddenly, the screen in front of the members showed Seungcheolrunning about aimlessly while Mingyu remained on the lookout for the guards. The soldiers were confused."Won't they be screwed by now if they were in a real war??" Hyungwon joked. All except SEVENTEEN laughed. The SVT members smirked, Jeonghan and  Jisoo giggling."He's up to something." Commander Yurame looked on in interest.  _

Seungcheol was now joyfully finishing his aimless running. He sent something to the rescue team as he pressed on a device in his hand and went back to get Mingyu, heading toa place. Minghao stared at the screen which had started beeping. It displayed "South of Nanshan (Southern Hill)", drawn using Seungcheol's navigator. Helaughed, redirected and went to the new destination. 

_ "Show me Seungcheol's signal trajectory." "Yes sir!" The picture of Seungcheol's drawing was enlarged anddisplayed on the screen. The others were shocked while SVT laughed, highly amused at their reaction. "You guys knew all along, didn't you?" Commander Yurame looked at the SEVENTEEN members.  _

Seungcheol and Mingyu crashed at a spot. "We're here." "God, hyung, if there weren’t restrictions on the use of our abilities I would have just teleported us here." Mingyu grumbled, following behind Seungcheol. They opened some energy bars and headed to the destination point.  

However, at the same time, the enemy team was closing on them, having received the information from the commander. Seungcheol and Mingyu were having fun though, releasing their coloured smoke bombs to get the attention of the rescue team. Suddenly, a voice called out to them. "Hey buddy, how did yall run so fast?" Hyunwoo and Minhyuk walked up to them. Seungcheol and Mingyu stared at them, shocked. "You guys made 3 mistakes. First, you threw away all your communication devices. Secondly, you left a trail of your own footprints. Thirdly, your navigation picture. Heol, you even thought of that, good job." Hyunwoo showed him the photo sent to them by the HQ. "You guys are cheating!"  

"Well, you need eyes at the back of your heads. Welcome to The Sky Wolf." Commander Yurame greeted Seungcheol and Mingyu through Hyunwoo's device. "Surrender then." Minhyuk pointed his gun at them. Suddenly, the smoke bombs on the helmets of Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were set off, and a helicopter appeared from above. Minghao laughed. 

Mingyu and Seungcheol cackled at their faces. Commander Yurame nodded at the success of the duo. The helicopter landed. Mingyu and Seungcheol went to greet Minghao and his assistant pilot. "Great job, Minghao!" Minghao smiled, grabbing Mingyu's outstretched hand, and instantly manhandled him into a kneeling position. Seungcheol was treated the same way by the other pilot. "According to the emergency rescue code, until your identity has been confirmed, you will be treated as hostile." Minghao leaned over Mingyu and smirked. All of them then headed up to the helicopter. The soldiers on the enemy team shuddered. Minhyuk laughed.  

"Hyung, do you want to get taken away too?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the fun begins


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> training starts, and Mingyu screws up, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal text - English  
> Underlined text - speaking in Korean

[Yuryung Base, Hanryeo] 

"You know, the air here is perfect, the weather is great, this job is turning out to be heaven for me baby." Junhui smiled at his phone screen, which was displaying Mingyu shirtless in his bunk room. Wonwoo and Minghao were showering, and the rest of the SEVENTEEN members had already dropped by. Mingyu stared at him. Junhui was at a small airport in the base. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'll still be coming back Gyu, and probably join The Sky Wolf together with you guys. But yall should really visit here you know, it’s a good place. You and Hao should take the time to fix yourselves and have something happen if not I'm gonna snatch him away when I come back." "Yah-" "Anyways, don't be too envious of me, and don't miss me too much." Junhui was suddenly pelted by toy bullets. A boy, about 6 years old, was pointing a toy gun at him. Junhui waved him off. "And also, you just need to focus on you and Hao and better make sure you guys get your shit together before I come back Gyu, and-" He was hit on the head by another bullet. "Hold on for a moment baby" Mingyu saw Junhui take out another toy gun, a huge one, laughing when he heard him yell "It's on!" before hearing some giggling and screaming in the background.  

Suddenly, the screen showed a young girl, probably 8 years old. "Shit!" He quickly threw on a shirt. "Hello, are you one of the soulmates that Uncle Junhui has? He talks about you a lot!"

Unknown to Junhui, and the kids, a man was behind a window, standing in the shadows, looking through a binocular, surveying the place.  

Junhui went back to retrieve his phone. Giving a flying kiss to Mingyu, he ended the call and continued to chase after the kids. "Chaeunnie! Hyungjunnie! Are you disturbing Uncle Junhui again? Quick run, I'll protect you!" "Appa!" The children's father joined in on the fun.  

 

That night, Commander Yurame was going through the results for entrance of the soldiers into the unit. He approved Monsta X and SEVENTEEN's entrance slips. Glancing at  Seungcheol and Mingyu's slips, he remembered their performance the day before. He was definitely impressed, especially Seungcheol. SEVENTEEN and Monsta X have the ability to do anything if they wanted, especially with their abilities that he hadn't touched on yet. Damn, he was going to have a field day with this group. 

 

Over the next two months, SEVENTEEN and Monsta X trained hard. They ran laps in the valley in the early dawn, they did hand-to-hand combat in the afternoon for hours without the use of their powers. At their first practice, Hyunwoo had to face off the soldier who had greeted them on their first day of arrival. Taking off his outer jacket, he charged. He was lying flat on the ground 10s later. Seungcheol chuckled. "By brute force, huh. You must use your brains."  Seungkwan side-eyed him, cursing at him through the mindlink to shut up and not be so arrogant, and he screamed back at him to call him hyung, scaring Hansol in the process. Not long after, he was on the ground too. Seungkwan and Hansol laughed, especially Seungkwan who was cackling with glee. 

They sat out on the benches at the side of the arena. Hyunwoo glanced at Seungcheol and gave him his icepack. Seungcheol snatched it over. One sported a blackeye, another sported a bruised nose. They looked and each other, one silently thanking the other, both having a truce now, having found a common opponent. Jisoo had to come over after his session to heal the both of them, Jooheon taking tips from him on improving his healing speed and effects.

On the other hand, Minghao was just going through all the soldiers assigned to him, making full use of his wushu background, as well as Soonyoung, but with Taekwondo and his agility, while the rest gazed at them in awe. Both had a sharp and focused gaze, having only one objective in mind. "That's my soulmate! Go Minghao!" Wonwoo cheered. Mingyu stared at Minghao, mouth gaping. Wonwoo slapped his jaw shut and giggled, teasing him mercilessly. Mingyu whined, kissing him to shut him up. "Go Soonyoung!" Jihoonyelled, face blushing as red as a tomato afterwards when everyone stared at him.  "아이구, 우리 지훈이~" (Aww, our Jihoonie~) The members cooed and laughed, Jihoon threatening to hit them with his guitar if they don't shut up (why he has a guitar when he's in the army I do not know). 

At meal times, SEVENTEEN and Monsta X would eat together. Jihoon and Kihyun were childhood friends and spent most of their time catching up, having lost contact many years ago when 1 of them moved houses (they used to be neighbours), and it's safe to say that Soonyoung may be getting jealous(oops). Jihoon gave him many kisses after that. Wonwoo also created another mindlink with SEVENTEEN and Monsta X, where Junhui was highly confused when he felt seven unknown people in a new mindlink, and the new group had to be introduced to him before he freaked out, thinking that aliens had invaded his mind. The Hyungwonho trio and Hyunwoo were bonding with Jihancheol, while Wonwoo, Mingyu and Minghao were trying to hold up a decent conversation before it turned awkward between the other 2. Jooheon was just smacking Changkyun's head when he does stupid things, the latter rubbing his head in pain and pouting at Jooheon, while Seungkwan and Hansol were feeding each other, talking between themselves and the members could sometimes hear Seungkwan's diva personality surfacing, him sassing Hansol who would still look at him like a lovesick puppy. Seokmin and Chan were sleeping on each other, and the members cooed at them, wishing they had their phones to take pictures of them. After training ended, all of them would crowd around Mingyu's laptop screen and meet Junhui through video call and well, he definitely got bombarded every night by 19 other people. When he felt like it, he would astral travel to their dorm and say good night, hugging all of them before sleeping. 

The group is also kind of in this tug of war with the soldiers stationed at the base. Well, there was the Seungcheol and Hyunwoo combat incident, and then there was the soldiers trying to show-off to them. Once, one of the soldiers were showing off how he could fly a drone with a blindfold on through an obstacle course and flew it in Jeonghan's face, and if there's one thing that the soldiers learnt, is to never ever provoke Jeonghan. He sent his own drone with the skin of a lizard hanging off it at the group. He cackled evilly when they flinched. Even the members flinched though they laughed at the soldiers' reactions. Well, who knew that the Angel was a devil. 

As for Seungcheol and Hyunwoo, at the next combat session, after the soldier tried to show off to them, thinking he would win once again, was proven dead wrong when they finished him off. He lay flat on the training mat, unconscious. The duo did a fist bump at their victory. The poor guy was sent to the sick bay, Jisoo having to do damage control. 

During one of their runs through the valley, they had to make it up to the top of a rocky hill further out. Mingyu was running up quickly. His stamina had improved a lot since the first day there. He saw Minghao reaching the top. He ran faster to catch up to him. 

When Minghao reached the top, he whooped with joy, looking out to the scene in front of him. "Minghao!" He turned and saw Mingyu panting heavily, footsteps slightly unsteady. He giggled and pointed at him playfully. "Wanting to catch you...it's really hard." Mingyu tried to steady his breath, smiling at Minghao. "But in the end aren't you here to catch me now?" Minghao replied with mirth. A sudden silence descended. Minghao looked at his shoes as Mingyu slowly climbed up to where he was. They looked out to the horizon. They glanced at each other again, smiling.  

"Why did you join The Sky Wolf?" "Because, I wanted to become a better pilot and soldier." "And...?" "SEVENTEEN, and...and..." Minghao observed Mingyu, then looked back down at his shoes. He smiled slightly. "It's fine." He walked off, Mingyu sighed, frustrated, hating that he had ruined their moment. 'Why couldn't I just say it?' A sudden sound of engine alerted them of a plane. A war plane flew by, their commander gazing down at them. By then, everyone had reached the peak. They jumped and waved excitedly at Commander Yurame, who looked at them boredly, shutting his visor and flew off into the clouds.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason why Junhui and Minghao are Chinese members serving for the Korean army is cos they had a exchange programme and went over to Mingyu and Wonwoo's flight school, and met each other and realised they were soulmates so they decided to serve the Korean Army instead 
> 
> this is kind of like a filler chap tbh


	5. And The Storm Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit finally hits the fan

"Flying, flying, whoosh! This is called the cotton candy tactic, coined by my partner." Using 2 model planes, Junhui showed the tactic he and Mingyu had used on the bandits all those months ago. His job is to teach some Hanryeo soldiers piloting. "Remember, I must not forget about my partner. He is my best friend and buddy, and he knows me as well as my soulmate, well then again he is my soulmate as well." The students laughed at his joke. A man walked into the small classroom. He was the man with the binoculars. "He is your wingman, to be a great fighter pilot, you must have an equally good relationship with him. Understood? Class is over!" The students started leaving. The man gazed at him with interest. Junhui looked at him. He was dressed in military uniform, with a red beret and a beard.  

"Your class is very exciting. You are a skilled pilot and a good teacher." The man addressed him as he walked with Junhui, who was heading to his room. "I've had a lot of flying experience, so I naturally know a lot." Junhui replied. "However, I don't understand, the students said you were a great pilot, but you do not know of such a simple tactic; the one which I had just taught them today." "I just don't understand, when the enemy seized you at 6 o'clock position, why would they allow you to hide in the clouds? Your country hasn't been in a war for decades now, what if a war starts tomorrow? Are you guys ready?" Junhui stopped, staring at him incredulously, wondering what the man was trying to say. The man stopped walking and turned towards him, patting his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just assumed a situation. I didn't mean any trouble. See you tomorrow." The man left. Junhui stood there, thinking.  

As sunset arrived, Junhui was back in his room on his bed, researching on his laptop. He typed in 'Ismare' into the Yuryung air base website. The profile and details of Ismare Sal appeared on the computer screen. A line stood out to him. 'Ismare Sal had more than 3500 hours of flight record and has carried out 450 combat missions on his own.'  

At the same time, jeeps and trucks carrying masked men were heading towards the air base, with loaded guns, and a flag with an insignia of a white cobra was attached to the vehicles.  

Junhui continued reading Ismare's profile when the Wi-fi connection was lost. He tapped his keyboard, closed his computer, going to find out the reason for the disconnection when suddenly, a loud BOOM rang out. His windows shattered, debris flying in as he was flung into the wall. When he recovered, his ears were ringing as he groaned, stumbling out of the bed and out of the door. As he continued to walk out of his room, another explosion near him rocked the ground, causing him to stumble and cover his ears as he crouched behind a car. The jeeps stopped in front of the building and gunshots were heard in rapid fire. Looking behind, he saw the gunmen enter the building. Taking his chances, Junhui ran to the vehicle in front of him. Yanking open the door of the petrol car, he got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Someone banged on the window, yelling. "Let me in! Let me in!" "Get in the car!" The man crumpled to the ground, shot dead. Bloody handprints were left on the window. Junhui recovered from the shock and drove to the exit, ducking as shooters shot through the backseat windows. He glanced at the rear-view mirror, eyes widening in horror when he saw his students crouching on the ground with their hands above their heads, the terrorists pointing their guns at them. "You move and I'll kill you!" Another man was dragging the father of Chaeun and Hyungjun, who was shielding the children. Suddenly, Chaeun dashed off. Her father ran after her, knocking away a gun that was pointing at her. "Chaeun! Chaeun!" The same gun now aimed at the father and shot his leg, twice. "Chaeun!" "Appa! Appa!" Chaeun ran back to her father, who was now on the ground, crying hysterically. Hyungjun was also crying, held back by another man. A bulky man stalked slowly to the father and daughter on the ground. "Please, don't kill my daughter!" The father pleaded. The man took out a knife.  

A car came crashing into crowd, knocking into a few of the men, except the man with the knife narrowly avoiding the vehicle. Junhui jumped out of the driver's seat, jumped up and gave a roundhouse kick to the man's face. He then kneed the man again in the face. The man groaned in pain. Reaching down for the man's gun, he caught the man in a headlock and pointed the gun at the man's head. "DON'T MOVE, OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" Junhui screamed, livid. The other ruffians started to surround the two and close in on them, with their guns levelled at Junhui. "LET THEM GO! I SAID LET THEM GO!" Shouting erupted all over the place. "Shoot him! I said shoot him!" The man in the headlock ordered the men.  

A man walked casually into the chaos, holding his pistol. He stood beside the duo. Junhui looked at him. He raised his pistol and shot a student. Ismare Sal then addressed him, "If you want to save more lives, you better drop your gun." His smouldering gaze met Junhui's livid ones. He then pointed his pistol at Chaeun and her father, who hugged his daughter tighter. "It has nothing to do with you." Junhui looked at Hyungjun, who was now full on screaming for his father. He stilled. The gangster was dropped. Another ruffian snuck up behind him, hitting him hard with the blunt end of his rifle, and then he was crumbling to the ground, out like a light.  

 

 

[The Sky Wolf HQ] 

The members were now focusing on their powers. Commander Yurame told them to show their powers individually. The SEVENTEEN members went first. Seungcheol channelled all his strength into his fists and punched the ground, forming a crater, at the same time forming rock statues. Jeonghan showed his angel wings, that had a white to black gradient from the shoulder blades to the feather tips. Jisoo cut himself, and then healed it with a glow forming around his hands. Soonyoung produced a small spark, which escalated into a blaze and the fire surrounding his entire body, while Wonwoo commanded the entire team to do embarrassing things. Jihoon sang a tune that immediately made the members sleepy and then opened his mouth in a silent scream, which attracted all sorts of animals from the desert into the facility (Jihoon doubled to the ground, laughing hysterically when the soldiers started freaking out). Seokmin produced a glow, which became more and more blinding, and created a lightsaber, while Mingyu linked hands with everybody, teleported them into midair somewhere outside the base and back into the room before everybody fell to their deaths. Minghao did multiple things at once in less than a second, finishing off a wushu and b-boy routine in less than 10s. Seungkwan made walls of water and ice form all around them, creating an impenetrable fortress, while Hansol pulled out his collection of arrows, shooting them with deadly accuracy, each giving off a different effect, and he manipulated the shadows of the members afterwards, forcing them to do things. Chan became invisible and swiped many belongings of the members and cause all of them to be invisible when he linked hands with them.  

When it came to Monsta X members' turn, they had to head outside so that Hyunwoo could use his power without causing damage to the facility. He created hurricanes, snow, rain, sunshine, hail, lightning for a short period of time, before it messed with the weather too much. Hoseok showed his huge black wings, that reflected a bright sheen, and when his wings moved, the members were nearly thrown off balance by the sheer strength of it. Minhyuk displayed small gusts of wind and touched some members, displaying the same power after he touched them, the last was Jisoo's healing power which would stay with him for a long while until he switched or ran out of energy. Kihyun created force fields, the largest being able to cover the entire facility and another 100m outside of it, and opened portals that allowed them to choose their destination once they were in it. Hyungwon travelled through time into the past and exposed all of Chan's embarrassing stories and calculated a long complex equation, giving the answer immediately. Jooheon grew a gigantic beanstalk that reached into the clouds and produced a herb that had become extinct in the last century while Changkyun produced large gusts of electricity/sparks/lightning that caused a temporary power outage in the facility, which was restored almost immediately by the man himself.  

After the display of abilities, Commander Yurame ordered them to spar against each other with their powers. He chuckled at Mingyu's antics, talking to the person beside him, Lieutenant Haekyun. "You see? Still a show-off."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry Junhui oops
> 
> thank you for reading this mess!!


	6. Mission Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something goes wrong and Commander Yurame nearly dies

[Ministry of Defence, Hanryeo] 

The place was in an uproar. The terrorist group White Cobra had claimed responsibility of the attack and have taken over the Yuryung Base, taking hostages. Profiles of the hostages were being printed out, men rushing around to do their duties. The colonel was speaking to his assistant. "What's the status of the Korean staff at the airport?" "I do not know. They are still missing, probably taken as hostages." "Probably, probably...how will I explain to the General? God damn, your military career could also probably be over you know that?!" The colonel stopped in front of a door and turned to look at his assistant. "You better come up with a good answer for the General." He straightened his uniform and knocked on the doors, before entering.  

"General-!" He was halted by the General who was listening to the news. "-a helicopter heading towards Yuryung Base has been shot down, casualties unknown. The government admitted that the airstrike against the terrorists in the airbase was a major failure. The Government-" The General turned off the TV. The two men fidgeted. "I've heard enough tragedy today. I hope you are telling me something good." The colonel and his assistant glanced uneasily at each other. "General, some Korean staff at the airport were kidnapped earlier today, their whereabouts unknown." A grave silence descended. The telephone on the table started ringing. "I have to warn you General. This is our last warning. You have another 24 hours to release our leader, if not you can face the consequences." "I have to warn you too, this is not a joke. Even if you have taken over the missile silo, you do not have the capability to operate it." "You know General, my grandmother once said, when the Goddess of Mount Syriana is angered, it is time for our people to perish." Just as the General looked out of his window at Mount Syriana in the background, the top of the mountain exploded. The colonel flinched. The General sighed. "Contact the South Korean Government, immediately!!"  

 

[Airport, Yuryung Base]  

A camera started recording. "I am Ismare Sal, in charge of Yuryung Base. I thereby confirm that the missile silo has been taken over, and they have the launch authorisation and the encryption key for the firing of a long range ballistic missile, which would reach an area within a 1500km radius. Do not approach! The hostages are kept near the silo!"  

 

[The Sky Wolf HQ]  

"In this attack, 20 people have been confirmed missing, of which are 10 Koreans, 10 Hanryeo citizens and soldiers. Out of the Koreans, there are 2 of whom are children, aged 6 and 8 respectively. The Republic of Hanryeo has sent an emergency request for help in subduing the terrorists. They have lost control of the military weapons and aircraft in Yuryung air base. The man that the terrorists have ordered to be released is the leader of the terrorist group White Cobra, who was the mastermind of many large-scaled attacks, and was arrested by Hanryeo authorities a few months ago." Commander Yurame paced around the meeting room. 2 Korean fighter jets would be dispatched to take back control of the air while assisting the ground troops in a collaborative effort to seize back control of Yuryung air base and the missile silo." Lieutenant Haekyun finished his report. 

"The government has clearly stated this would be a joint anti-terror operation." Commander Yurame nodded grimly.  

"Who is my wingman for this mission?" "According to statistics, Mingyu is your best choice. He is ahead of the other pilots in terms of performance. However, he may not be a wise choice as his soulmate, Junhui, the one teaching piloting, is currently one of the hostages. He may be unstable. Our mission is also to assist Hanryeo's forces, and not save the hostages." Yurame stared at Haekyun, his own soulmate. "How many soulmates does this guy have??" "Well he has 3, 2 of which are in the team." muttered Haekyun. "Who is the pilot on duty now?" Opening the doors to the changing room, the entire SEVENTEEN and Monsta X stood at attention.  

"Commander, we wish to take part in the mission!" Yurame was dumbfounded. "...who are the fighter pilots?" Seungcheol, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Chan and Hyungwon raised their hands. "...who are the soulmates of Junhui?" Mingyu, Wonwoo and Minghao raised their hands. '...fuck me...' Yurame was speechless. 

Just then, Mingyu spoke up. "Commander, I wish to be on the mission. As a soldier, I would not let my emotions affect the mission."  

Yurame sighed. 'Someone kill me please I'm too old for this'  

  

"Wolf ready for take-off." "Kim ready for take-off. "You may take off." The fighter jets left the runway and flew into the air. "Wolf, Kim keep your battle formation." "Understood." The rest of the members looked on with worry as the both of them left the base, with Wonwoo still trying to contact Junhui through the mindlink. The control centre was buzzing with activity, the main screen showing the progress and coordinates of the two planes. The members stayed, wishing they could be of help, watched the progress.  

Meanwhile, on the planes, Commander Yurame was trying to strike a conversation with Mingyu. "When did you meet Junhui?" Silence. "I'm asking you a question." "We met each other in flight school, and we've been together until now." "He was always your wingman, right?" "Yeah, since the start, before I join The Sky Wolf." "I've read about your mission a few months ago, he's pretty witty and smart, he'll be fine." Commander Yurame assured him. Mingyu was thankful for his efforts, but was still worried about Junhui, gnawing his lips, especially since Junhui wasn't replying to any of them in the mindlink. He blocked out the mindlink to focus and continued flying ahead.  

"Commander, the route you have chosen is according to plan, and it is even more effective." A soldier reported. Lieutenant Haekyun had a headpiece on, looking at a tablet. A UAV (drone) was flying above the two planes. "Commander, this is the UAV reporting. There is an air defence radar searching right in front of you. Please be alert. Lower your altitude and pay close attention to it." "Understood. Kim, look out for the radar, position at 225 degrees. It is not in the report and the power-on time is strange." "Understood. What do you think is wrong?"  

"The Hanryeo military system has always been on the brink of breaking down, why is the radar suddenly activated now?"  

 

"Ismare, I've gotten the SAM missiles already. With this, they'll release my brother at once." A man put a walkie talkie to his ear, heavy military equipment in the background, deep in  the valley. "You did well, now it's time to show them what we are made of." "Sir, sir! The radar just detected 2 South Korean fighter jets, approaching in fast!" Ismare weighed his choices. He lifted the walkie talkie to his ear once more. "Take them down." "Yes...Ismare."  

"Use all the machines! Go go go! Move!" The ruffians got into the machines and tanks. A warning signal sounded in the planes. "Commander, the guidance radar on the ground in initiated!" Mingyu alerted. Missiles turned to face the incoming planes. A man pushed a red button in the vehicle. A missile was fired. And another.  

"Shit, 2 SAM missiles were fired!" "Scatter and dodge!" "Lower altitude and increase speed!" "Chaff flares!" Yurame led his missile to a mountain. Manoeuvring sharply, the missile crashed into the mountain and exploded just as Yurame veered upwards. He turned back to find Mingyu.  

"Shit, it's too close I can’t get rid of it!" "Do the crossover, the shit you did at the farewell ceremony!" "Understood!" "I'm flying to the left, veer up!" The two planes crossed and continued speeding up into the sky.  

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Shut up and follow instructions!" The missile now tailed behind Commander Yurame's plane. "THE MISSILE IS BEHIND YOU!" Just as Commander Yurame ducked into the mountains, the missile exploded.  

"WOLF!"  

At ground level, the guy smirked, walking off with his ruffians.  

"WOLF!" Mingyu's scream was heard over the intercom. Some soldiers stared at Lieutenant Haekyun, who stared at the screen, the plane representing Yurame turning red. Suddenly, Mingyu saw Yurame's plane fly out from the thick black smoke in the mountains and he dashed down to meet him. Just then, Jeonghan got a vision. He saw Commander Yurame's injuries, and him slowly losing consciousness, Mingyu shouting in the background. "Shit! Guys, I got another vision. Commander is alive but going to black out anytime, get moving! Wonwoo, get through to Mingyu to unblock his walls, Jisoo, prepare whatever you need, Hyungwon, if need be, get ready to stop time." "Seungkwan, go and form a water bubble, to prepare for safe landing of the planes. Minhyuk, take my strength. Hoseok, take Minhyuk out to the runway, get into the air to take hold of the planes. Hansol, go help Seungkwan and provide your strength through the soulmate bond. Minghao and Jooheon go help Jisoo, he's going to need all the energy he has. Han, go find Jisoo as well, he probably needs some of your blood. The rest stay here and keep us updated on their progress. Open all mindlinks." Seungcheol ordered. The other soldiers were shocked, seeing SEVENTEEN and Monsta X take over calmly.  

Meanwhile, Mingyu is flying beside Commander Yurame. The glass casing of the plane was cracked, and blood was streaked all over the commander's face, his eyes barely open. Mingyu pulled off his mask and looked over at him worriedly. "The Sky Wolf, mission cancelled. Return to base immediately. Evaluate damage." "Wolf," Haekyun steeled himself. "are you still able to operate the plane?" "My eyes hurt, Haekyunnie, I can't see clearly, I can't see anything anymore." Yurame provided, slurring. "Wolf," Mingyu flew around Yurame's plane to assess the damage. "it seems that the glass casing, the left and right elevators and the left side of the rudder are damaged." "I understand." "Wolf, if you cannot fly back, you can jump off the plane and parachute." Yurame yanked off him mask, his lips pale. Haekyun blinked back tears. Yurame caught his breath. "Flying for so many years, have you ever seen me jump? And not to mention...I'm out of Korean territory and away from you...I understand the damages, I am able to return." Mingyu looked on anxiously. "Kim, remember, now you are my eyes. Tell me what to do, and lead me back..." "I understand." Mingyu gulped.  

"There's a mountain in front. Push the lever to the left." "Push to the left..." The plane wobbled. "Level!" "Level..." "Hold steady." "Hold steady..." The commander's head started drooping, slowly losing consciousness. "Shit, he's losing it!" "Mingyu!" Wonwoo shouted in the mindlink, finally breaking through his mental barrier. "Mingyu, you have to teleport him back, Jeonghan got a vision, he's not going to last for much longer. Level beside him, close enough for you to reach out and touch his plane wing, and open your glass casing when you are ready." "Hyung-" "Do it now! Mingyu, stay calm, think of us, of the base, of everyone here. We are here ready for the both of you. Teleport back here, back to us." "Wolf, hold on steady, I'm coming." Mingyu levelled beside the other plane, put on his mask, opened the casing, reaching out, he heard one sentence from Wonwoo. "Come back... _come back_ _home._ "  

Both planes disappeared into thin air.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit going to blow up soon


	7. Operation Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu recovers, and they start planning

Haekyun looked out of the glass window, binoculars in his hand. Suddenly, 2 planes appeared in the horizon. Hoseok and Minhyuk went forward and got hole of Yurame's plane as Wonwoo rushed out and used his telekinesis to pull out the landing wheels of the plane so that they could land it properly. Mingyu landed his plane, albeit shakily as Hoseok and Minhyuk manouevred the plane into the water bubble that Seungkwan created, slowly morphing into a water cushion that disappeared as the plane neared the ground. Wonwoo held Mingyu up as he exited the plane and crashed onto the ground, legs unable to support him, shocked by the turn of events. Seungcheol, Jooheon and Changkyun quickly rushed Yurame into the medical unit while Hoseok and Minhyuk helped Wonwoo, who was too drained to used his powers, to bring Mingyu to their dorm after calming him and putting him to sleep, seeing how shaken he was. They stayed with Mingyu as the rest gathered at the medical unit. 

Haekyun finally got to his senses and stumbled to the medical unit, with the help of Hyungwon and Kihyun. Hyunwoo stayed in the control unit to maintain order temporarily. Haekyun burst into the medical unit, searching for Yurame. His heart was torn apart and he finally let himself break as he saw the extent of Yurame's injuries. When he neared his bed, both he and Yurame started glowing a soft blue, shocking the members. "Lieutenant Haekyun, are you his soulmate?" He nodded, affirming Jisoo's question. "Give me your hand and hold his." Jisoo instructed. All three of them glowed a soft white as Jisoo used the soul bond to combine with his healing powers to repair the commander's injuries. Jeonghan and Seungcheol both kept a hand on Jisoo's back to provide him with some of their energy. The members sucked in a breath. Then, Jisoo slumped forward as the glow faded, with his soulmates holding him up, moving him to an adjacent bed.  

"His internal injuries have mostly been repaired, thanks to the help of the soul bond and Jisoo. Jisoo also gave him some of my blood, which would speed up his recovery and help with his concussion." Jeonghan updated the rest. "How's...how's Mingyu?" Minghao asked. Hyungwon sighed. "He's sleeping now, Wonwoo had to put him to sleep, he was too shaken. My soulmates are with them now, back in the dorms." "Let's get food for all of us, we get Hyunwoo, and we bring Jisoo and return to the dorm" Kihyun said.  

 

[General's Office, Hanryeo]  

The telephone rang. "You have disgraced the President with your incompetence! No matter what you do, you had better guarantee the safety of the Korean hostages! The South Korean government will take action!" The line hung up abruptly. The man sighed.  

 

[Airport, Yuryung Base]  

Junhui tied a piece of cloth on the father's leg. Touching the man's forehead, he looked at the man worriedly. The man was surrounded by his children, his head in another man's lap. Speaking weakly, he asked "Do you think...we'll get out alive?" Junhui removed his hand from the man's forehead. "Don't worry," he vowed, "I'll make sure you get out of here alive."  

"Shut up!" A ruffian sneered. Junhui fumed. "He. Needs. A. Doctor!" The same bulky man barged into the room, with a few henchmen, glaring at Junhui.  

He was manhandled into a chair in front of the table in the room. "You better eat something, you have a long way to run. You need to send a message to your government for us." Ismare spoke.  

"Honestly, you really impressed me." The plate in front of Junhui was untouched. "If you have something to say, tell me." Junhui glared at Ismare. "Well, how did you feel when you faced death the first time? Especially when you killed someone, isn't it exhilarating?" Junhui looked at him with disgust.  

"No. It is disgusting, horrifying. It makes me realise that soldiers are not meant to kill people, they guard the peace of their country!" "Well, it seems like you are a good soldier as I am." "How dare you talk about being a great soldier when you betrayed your country and your people!"  

"Your country has never been to a war, peaceful and powerful. It is not me that betrayed the government. It's my government that betrayed me!"  

 

"It's time for you to go." 

  

Two men held Junhui by the arms and dragged him out of the room. "Your government made a huge mistake, so as a South Korean soldier, you should take all the responsibility!" They forced him to kneel down, car headlights shining brightly at him, camera on. The bulky man wore a black mask and stood behind him, pulling his hair and brandishing a wicked knife, putting it at his throat. Junhui started shaking, he didn't want to go before saying goodbye to his friends, his soulmates; not like this. "This is a warning to the South Korean government, if you ever interfere with our plans again, this will be the outcome of all your hostages!" Finishing, the ruffian lifted his hand to swing it down into his neck and- 

"Wait." Ismare put down a walkie talkie at his ear. He smiled sinisterly. "We made it." Sudden silence. Then, whoops, shouts and gunshots rang through the air, the ruffians celebrating their victory. Junhui collapsed, sitting on his heels, breathing heavily. Ismare walked up to him and laughed in his face.  

"You are one lucky guy."  

 

 

A jet landed at a runway, in the darkness of the night. Police cars lined up in front of the runway, a police van for dangerous criminals at the side. Policemen gathered around the runway, with rifles and guns in their arms. The plane came to a stop. The assistant of the colonel exited a car. Stairs leading to the interior of the plane lowered to the ground. A man, chained at the hands and legs, slowly walked down the stairs. The two men meet.  

"Well well well. And here we meet again." The man smirked. The assistant looked at him with disdain. He lifted his hands up. The assistant sighed. He nodded at the guard beside the prisoner. The guard unlocked the chains.  

"You'd better keep your promise." The prisoner stopped. Sniffing the man, he sighed. "I smell freedom." He stalked off to the van waiting for him.  

"Hey prisoner!" He turned back. "You killed my wife and my entire family." He picked at his nails with disinterest. "You deserve this, you fucking bastard." Gunshots rang out in the night. Shouts erupted. The man lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood, dead.   

 

 

At the office of the Minister of Emergency Affairs, a telephone rang.  

 

 

A helicopter flew through the night.  

 

 

When they returned to the dorms, Mingyu had woken up, while Wonwoo was resting. After eating with the members, he went to his room. Minghao looked at where he had gone, the other members worried. Mingyu went into the shower and turned on the tap. Water rained down. His mind replaying what Commander Yurame had instructed him to do during the mission, over and over again. His computer replayed the last video call he had with Junhui, the girl appearing on the screen again. "Anneonghaseyo, are you one of the soulmates that uncle Junhui has? He talks about you a lot! There is nothing here, no toys, no cartoons, and the food tastes weird! Don't ever come here!" Mingyu slammed his fist against the wall. Gathering himself, he shut the tap.  

He went out of his room, brought a map, and laid it in front of the members. He drew some diagrams on the map and drew a straight path through a valley. Seeing their confusion, he explained. "When I was avoiding the missiles today, I realised that although the radar reacts quickly, there is a weak spot behind the antennae. With our latest technology, we can disarm the radar just as the radar is locked onto me when I pull up, so that the missiles can do us no harm, and..."  

 

Back at the facility, the helicopter landed. The Air Defence Artillery Officer had just arrived at the command centre. Lieutenant Hankyun updated him on the situation.  

"3 hours ago, both of our fighter jets deployed on a joint mission with Hanryeo military had come under attack, leaving one injured and one damaged fighter. At the moment, our intelligence reports have shown that the government of Hanryeo has lost control of the situation. We are currently approaching the deadline set by the terrorists for the release of the leader, but now that the leader has been killed, they will definitely fire the long range ballistic missile and kill all hostages. Any area within 1500km range would be vulnerable, including Asia and the southern part of South Korea. Thus, we must attempt our own rescue mission immediately."  

"The mission must be sudden and effective, so that we are able to rescue the hostages without alerting the terrorists." "However, one problem we are facing are the air defence radars situated near Mount Syriana, which blocks off almost all flight paths. Also, the guidance radar for the SAM missiles that attacked our planes has been hidden." "We have a powerful and the newest artillery system. The key is just how to deal with the guidance radar, so that our planes can enter the area without detection." "The enemies also do not have a blind spot radar in the valley, so there is a 10s window between the 2 radars. During this time, our fighters need to fly through a narrow 20m wide valley, no higher than 30m off the ground. Since the valley is broken up by many ridges, the pilots also need to fly over 2 mountaintops to avoid detection, going through the mountains to Mount Syriana."  

"This is a high-risk low-altitude flight, we may lose both pilot and plane with any error, especially now it is a night flight, and then the whole mission would fail."  

 

 

"...in this way, I can bomb the missile silo and render it useless. I'll fly out at day break." SEVENTEEN and Monsta X were silent. Minghao said, "However, Hanryeo screwed up the release of the White Cobra's leader. He's dead." "We don't have any more time to wait for daybreak." "Then I'll fly at night." Suddenly, all of them felt a growing force of panic and fear in the back of their minds. They looked at each other in realisation when they realised it wasn't any of them in the room. 'Jun! JUN!" The feeling suddenly disappeared as the said person finally replied. 'Wonwoo...' Jun responded weakly. 'Are you okay??' Minghao asked, anxiously. 'They nearly killed me...I nearly couldn't see you guys again...they were going to kill me to send a warning to you since you tried to interfere with their plans...but then didn't as they had received some good news, like their objective was fulfilled...' 'shit Junnie calm down' Mingyu fumed. 'Junhui, their objective was the release of their leader, the leader of the White Cobra terrorist group. But now the leader has been shot to death in Hanryeo a few hours ago. We are coming to save you, and all the hostages. We will save you.' 'okay. I'll do whatever I can here. I need to go, the ruffians are coming back into the room. Love you.'  

"We need to go."  

"The ground team would be separated into 2 teams, Ground 1 would be commanded by Jihoon, his team will be Wonwoo, Chan, Changkyun and Hoseok; Ground 2 is under Hyunwoo, with Minhyuk, Soonyoung, Kihyun and Hansol on with Minhyuk, Soonyoung, Kihyun and Hansol on the team. The medic team would be in two helicopters, Medic 1 is Jooheon, Hyungwon and Seokmin; Medic 2 is Minghao, Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungkwan."  

"Medic 1 and Ground 1 would head to the missile silo first. Ground 2 and Medic 2 will wait for further instructions, stationed outside the radius of the air defence radars." 

"Seungcheol is the wingman for the mission. As for the leading pilot...Mingyu."  

"Is there something wrong?" Haekyun sighed. "I am worried that he may not have recovered from his previous mission, and also the fact that his soulmate is one of the hostages." "A man will wear his scars with honour. A mission takes priority over everything else, especially since it is implicated with the life of his soulmate. He will not have a problem."  

Mingyu heard them, and steeled himself for what they were going to say.  

"I know. I am not the best pilot here. However, I am the only one who can do this task, because I've been there, I know the terrain better than anyone here; my knowledge would be useful to our mission."  

"I will not make empty promises. I will do whatever I can, to bring these people home. That is my mission, to fight and save the lives of our people."  

The officer put on his cap and walked out to address the special unit in front of him.  

"Today," he sucked in a deep breath. "I have the honour of seeing all the soldiers of The Sky Wolf base and The Sky Wolf Special Unit themselves. All of you belong to the elite of your different divisions; paratroopers, medics, pilots, ground troops; but most importantly, you are spirited soldiers. You are courageous, outstanding, amazing and you have the guts. You are South Korean soldiers." 

"Although you have not experienced the baptism of war's fire, but I can see the determination to win in your eyes. You are now going to rescue your countrymen. This is the duty and honour of a soldier!"  

"Go, and triumph over them. Let them know, that provoking us, was their worst move. My comrades, my children, please take care of your battle mates, I pray, that all of you will come back safely."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are about to get crazy real quick, this is not even the fun part yet oh boy


	8. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck up

Everyone was getting ready for the oncoming battle. Troops were loading their guns, helicopters were getting checked and filled with artillery and basic medical supplies. Fighter jets were loaded with missiles. SEVENTEEN and Monsta X changed into combat attire and retrieved their weapons. The strategists, Hyungwon, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seungcheol and Jeonghan explained the plan to them, before dismissing them to get ready.  

Minghao was sitting on the roof of a truck, near the runway. He looked at his shoes. "Minghao!" He looked up and saw Mingyu not far away. "We are heading out soon, in 5 minutes." He rubbed his face.  

"Hey." He jumped off the vehicle. "You know, the weather forecast said that the wind is going to be strong tonight...so when you are in the valley, be careful..." "I know." "The guidance radar will lock on you very quickly, so be prepared..." "I know." "Well of course you flew there before, so you know everything now." Minghao pouted petulantly. Mingyu smiled.  

"Don't worry...I will definitely come back..."  

 

 

Back in the medical unit, Commander Yurame slowly regained consciousness. "Rascal, good luck, it's all up to you now..."  

 

 

Just like this, the mission has started.  

"Ground 1 on Air Bus 1, ready for take-off!"  

"In this mission, you must be swift and quiet. Hanryeo's sovereignty must also be respected. Minimise as much collateral damage possible. Unless we come under direct attack, we cannot attack Hanryeo's facilities nor harm the citizens of Hanryeo. Other than your bullets, all personnel and equipment must return back to South Korea, dead or alive."  

"S.Coups ready for take-off." "Kim ready for take-off." The fighter jets were given the all clear and they left the runway, into the night sky.  

"Ground 2 on Air Bus 2, on standby!" "Medic 1 and Medic 2, ready for take-off!"  

"Reaching destination, ETA 0135." "It's the real guns now, are you scared?" "Are you?" Changkyun stared at Hoseok. "30s left." The lights in the cabin turned red and the team put on their goggles.  

"Don't worry, I'll bring you guys back safe and sound!"  

The doors of the air bus opened and the signal turned green. They jumped. "Good luck brothers, we await your return. Mission accomplished, heading back to base now."  

Ground 1 landed safe and sound at the border of Hanryeo. They discarded their parachutes and quickly headed off to the missile silo.  

Back at the control centre, a familiar man was responsible for controlling a UAV. Hwang Minhyun sat at a control desk, analysing the terrain of an area of Hanryeo that the UAV was showing him. He had a headset and his hair was slicked back neatly.  

Ground 1 drove towards the missile silo.  

 

 

The hostages were resting or sleeping in their corner of the room, still recovering from the shock of Junhui getting dragged out into the open by the terrorists. Chaeun was snuggling with her father while Hyungjun was lying in Junhui's arms. The boy woke up, he sat up to look at Junhui. He took off his plaster and pasted it over a cut on Junhui's hand. The boy went back to lie down on his chest. Junhui hugged the boy. He shifted into a more comfortable position. He is going to astral travel.  

 

Ground one surrounded the missile silo camp. Lying in the grass meters from the camp, they positioned their guns. Chan prepared his knives, Wonwoo clearing his mind, building up his defences. Jihoon looked through his night vision lenses. "A group of three at 11 o'clock. A group of eight at the tower at 2 o'clock. All of them have guns. Dino, start infiltrating the camp. Take Jeon with you. Make a clear path towards the hostage room. We'll follow right behind you. I'll direct you when I get closer to find their location. Start with the three first." "Understood." Chan stuck his knives into his boots, keeping a few in his hand. He grabbed Wonwoo's hand and made their way out.   

"Wonho, I.M, look out for approaching vehicle heading towards you at 12 o'clock." The duo hid behind a cupboard just as the headlights of the vehicle shone past. Ground troops held their ground outside the camp as Jihoon followed behind Chan and Wonwoo, using his power to keep track of the 2, entering the camp through a side path.  

Chan and Wonwoo headed into a room in front of them. Bodies collapsed. 'Woozi' He followed behind into the room, where two men were knocked out on the ground, another dead. They set up the signal disrupter before continuing on.   

Hoseok and Changkyun entered by an entrance into an underground room. A man sat there, smoking. Changkyun sent a wave of electricity as he grabbed him by the neck, twisting. The guy fell, unconscious.  

"Ground one, infiltration successful!" Haekyun reported back at the control centre.  

Up in the air, the fighter jets connected their fuel tanks to a petrol plane "Kim, S.Coups, final pre-mission refuel complete." "Start phase two of mission."  

The two airplanes were now nearing the location of Mount Syriana. "Kim, S.Coups, prepare to enter the valley of Mount Syriana." "Understood." The planes veered sharply and entered the valley. Mingyu sped through the valley, getting closer and closer to the surface. "Prepare to track the radar signal from the air defence radar." The screen showed Mingyu entering the range of the radar. Doing a flip manoeuvre, he skimmed past a rock wall as he dropped down back into the valley. "Kim undetected by first radar, successfully making it in! Entering discontinuous segment of valley in another 20s."  

Mingyu kept his hand on the lever tight, not losing his focus. "Kim undetected by second radar, infiltration successful." Suddenly, the valley narrowed abruptly. Mingyu's eyes widened. He pulled a second lever sharply as the plane flipped to its side and barely squeezed through the gap, shooting out and into the sky.  

 

 

Jihoon used his soundwaves and managed to locate Hoseok and Changkyun, and all five of them met underground. Wonwoo and Jihoon held onto Chan, while Changkyun and Hoseok held onto the other two, staying invisible. Daggers flew out of Chan's hand with deadly accuracy and with the help of Wonwoo's telekinesis, lodging themselves in the men's throats. The hallway was cleared of danger in seconds. Chan went to take his knives back. Turning around the corner, Wonwoo crept behind a group of men and commanded them. 'Die.' The men crumbled in a heap, not breathing. Changkyun and Jihoon took their guns. 

Hoseok looked around the corner as Jihoon released soundwaves. He found an occupied room a few doors down, with more than 10 people inside. He led them down the corridor, to right outside the room. The members released their grip on Chan. Wonwoo scanned with his mind and found 13 others, in the room. "The hostages are inside, hyung." He nodded at Hoseok. Changkyun prepared his gun. Hoseok got ready.  

BANG!  

The door burst open and Changkyun shot 2 ruffians dead, sending a bolt of electricity at a third, while Hoseok manhandled the last one and knocked him out. As the members of Ground 1 looked around the room, on high alert, with Changkyun's hands still bristling with electricity, they came to a horrifying realisation.

 

 

'Hey Hao.' 'Junhui! Are you okay? Did you astral travel? How long have you been here?' Minghao asked, seeing his soulmate's apparition behind him. 'I just found your helicopter.' 'Don't worry, hyung, all of us are coming to save you. Ground 1, well Jihoon's team, has successfully infiltrated the missile silo camp!' Seungkwan added, excited to see his hyung again. Jun turned to look at him with confusion etched on his beautiful features.  

'Kwannie ya...what are you talking about? We were never held at the missile silo.'  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger!!
> 
> 2 more chapters left be ready for the bs coming along 
> 
> happy birthday my Soonyoungie ❤❤


	9. The Missile Silo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone nearly dies in an explosion

"Where are the Korean hostages? Where are they?!"  

'...Junnie, you're not at the missile silo...? Oh fuck.'  

"Shit, Hanryeo intelligence was wrong, the Korean hostages are not held at the missile silo, but the Hanryeo hostages." "Use the UAV to scan the area again."  

"Control centre, control centre. This is The8 reporting from Medic 2, my soulmate Junhui, informed my team that he was not at the missile silo, but at an airport. The other Korean hostages are with him as well."  

"Lieutenant Haekyun, Ground 1 just reported that they've found the Hanryeo hostages, but not our hostages." "Sir, the UAV found a large number of vehicles at an airport 60km away, with lots of communication signals coming from that tower. We also need another UAV; our air surveillance has just left the area." "That must be the airport the hostage mentioned. Dispatch Ground 2 and Medic 2 there." "They are already on their way, sir!"  

"UAV 12 surveying the area." Minhyun moved the joystick and the UAV inched closer to Hanryeo.  

 

'Guys, Jun's not at the missile silo, he's at the airport, I'm sure you guys already heard. He astral travelled into my helicopter.' 'What? Did we mess up?' Mingyu was trying to not freak out. 'Mingyu we are going there now, finish your job first.' 'Ground 2 is already heading over, Medic 1 is reaching target location soon, in another 3 minutes. Ground 1 is currently getting the hostages out.' Hyungwon updated in the mindlink. 

'Junhui, I'm flying us to the airport now.' 'Okay.' Junhui started flickering. 'Junnie...you are running out of energy...before you go, can you promise me to stay alive?' 'I promise Hao, I love you.' Junhui disappeared from the helicopter and was yanked back into his sleeping body.  

 

Changkyun took lead with Chan and Jihoon while Hoseok and Wonwoo took the back. Jihoon slowly opened a door leading outside from underground. "Jeon, the hostages are safe, inform Kim." "Kim, safety of hostages confirmed, continue with your mission." "Understood, beginning aerial attack." Mingyu sped up into the sky, nearing the missile silo camp.  

"Wonho, Jeon, protect the hostages. Dino, I.M, let's go!" "Wait!" Before they exited, Wonwoo scanned and entered another mind. 'Die.' A man dropped right in front of the door, dead. Jihoon, Chan and Changkyun exited. The trio started making full use of their abilities. Changkyun created an electric field that extended to a wide radius, killing anyone who neared them. Jihoon opened his mouth and screamed at such a high frequency that it either damaged the ruffians' ears or their bullets rebounded and killed them. Chan slipped around with his invisibility on, striding right into the crowd of men and finished them off before they even knew what was coming. Changkyun continued firing bolts of electricity at those in the towers. Men crumbled to the ground. 

Men started firing at the fighter jet circling the camp. "He's up there! Keep shooting!" Jihoon, Chan and Changkyun continued clearing a path for the hostages to move out from the tunnel. "Move!" Wonwoo finished off men that had slipped past the trio, throwing them off with his telekinesis. Hoseok used his wings to shield the children and the injured. 

Men quickly entered the tanks and got moving. "How did the plane get in?" "I don't know! He just appeared on the radar like a ghost!" The tanks rushed to the camp SAM missiles and all. "Hurry up!"  

Backup ground troops arrived at the camp. The soldiers started shooting at the ruffians, the camp in a state of chaos. In an underground control room, a man rushed around trying to do something. Suddenly the door opened, and a man came stumbling in, blood rushing from a wound in his stomach. "We're freaking screwed!"   

The tanks came out of hiding, the guidance radar turned on. "Lock on target." "SAM radar locked on Kim." "Understood, proceeding with attack." Seungcheol, who was hiding in the clouds as Mingyu started his attack on the camp, flew out to find the tanks. He entered the valley and found the tanks. He lowered his plane. Finding that weak spot behind the antennae, he locked on. "Fire."  

Two missiles were fired from the plane. An explosion lit up the night sky. "Target destroyed. S.Coups mission complete." "SAM missile threat eliminated." "Medic 1, head to target location and prepare for rescue." "Understood." Jooheon flew over to the missile silo. "S.Coups heading over to missile silo now."  

'Changkyun, do you hear me? Light up the border of the missile silo, as a guide for me.' 'Got it.' Changkyun sent a bolt of electricity running around the border of the missile silo, creating a huge, orange glowing ring. As Ground 1 and the hostages ran past the silo and towards the exit of the camp, the ground started shaking as the silo opened up. Smoke puffed out from the ground. Jihoon's eyes widened in horror. "Run!"  

Wonwoo levitated the children and sent them out of the camp to the helicopter that had landed; Jooheon, Hyungwon and Seokmin rushing out. Seokmin sent a light beam to the missile silo to direct Mingyu when he heard the plane nearing. Jihoon, Chan and Changkyun held hands with some of the hostages and ran to the helicopter, bringing them along. Hoseok carried 2 injured and supported another 2, rushing behind the rest. 

"Hail the White Cobra!" The men in the control room pressed on a red button.  

"Mingyu wait! The hostages are not far away enough from the silo yet! Hold your fire!" Seokmin screamed into his headpiece. "Understood." Mingyu held onto a button, the missile halting in the compartment. "40 meters more!"  

"30m!"  

"20m!"  

"Shit NO!"    
The missile flew out of the compartment, the gears unable to hold it back anymore. Jooheon quickly fenced up the missile silo with thick trunks. But it was not enough. Fear seized his heart as Hoseok crouched down, opened his wings and shielded the remaining hostages with his wings as the missile landed and the missile silo blew up, Joheon's plants blasting into pieces. Thick black clouds billowed into the air. Hyungwon could not move. It was too late for him to stop or tamper with time; the mission would fail, other consequences far worse than what he had just witnessed if he tried to save Hoseok's life.  

The rest of Ground 1 were blown to the ground. Hyungwon screamed, running towards the blast, but was held back by Jihoon and Jooheon. "HOSEOK!" 

Seungcheol hovered above the crash site, processing the scene in front of him.  

Mingyu froze, hearing the scream through the mindlink, painful and heart ripping.  

'Fuck you Kim Mingyu don't you dare freak out now! Hoseok is alive, I can sense his consciousness. Hyungwon get to your senses! Kim Mingyu get your ass moving, Seungcheol can take over here, get to the airport!' Wonwoo snapped. Mingyu got together and sped to the airport.  

Back on the ground, the members got to their senses. Chan, Jooheon, Changkyun tended to the hostages that managed to get out first while Jihoon, Wonwoo, Seokmin and Hyungwon went back into the blast area to get Hoseok and the remaining hostages with him. 'I'll save you Hoseok ah," 

_'Just wait for me baby_ _.'_  

_'_ _아랐어_ _...나..._ _기다려해_ _...'_ _(I know,_ _I'll_ _wait for you...)_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for the next chap it's damn long 
> 
> sorry hoseok bby ur gonna survive no one is going to die


	10. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Airport starts

Ismare went to pick up the glass of beer on the table. The table shook.  

The telephone started ringing.  

"Our leader has been killed! We've been fooled!"  

Ismare slowly put the receiver down.  

He slammed the telephone again and again. His men stared at him in shock. He swiped the table and violently pushed a shelf down. "ARGHHH!"  

"What’s wrong? What happened?" The bulky man barged into the room after hearing the ruckus.  

"We're fucked! They lied to us! We shouldn't have made deal with useless people!" "Our leader, he's not coming back anymore, right?" "Kill them." 

"The White Cobra always keep their promises."  

 

Heavy boots were heard marching on the ground towards the room. The door slammed. Ruffians rushed in and dragged the hostages out; Junhui awoke abruptly. He shook his head to clear his mind as he held onto Hyungjun tightly. The men shoved them to the ground harshly, forcing them on their knees. Chaeun and Hyungjun started crying. They lined up in a line facing the men. Junhui started thinking quickly.  

 

[Control Centre, The Sky Wolf Base] 

"UAV 12 has found the hostages." Minhyun zoomed in on the scene shown in front of him. The Air Defence Officer looked at the screen with attention.  

 

 

Debris were strewn everywhere. Seungcheol hovered his plane over the site as he kept his eyes on Ground 1, lifting off nearby debris and searching for Hoseok. Jihoon started singing, a sad tune full of sorrow; it was heart breaking. He traced the rebounds of the soundwaves and followed the trail.  

Wonwoo helped Seungcheol in removing the large chunks of debris to one side, clearing the path for them. Seokmin provided a ball of light so that they could see where they were going.   

"There! Hoseok!" Hyungwon rushed up to the pile in front of them. He stopped a few feet away from them. Hoseok was curled around the injured hostages, his wings battered and charred at some edges. Bruises and cuts littered his entire back, and he had a nasty gash on his forehead. The hostages were fine, shocked from the explosion if anything. Jihoon went up and slowly lifted Hoseok's wings. A whimper was heard. Hyungwom finally ran up to the man, kneeling on the ground. "Hoseok! Can you hear me?" Another groan was heard. 

"Don’t move him, I'll lift him up slowly." Wonwoo concentrated and slowly levitated Hoseok's battered body into the air, gently shifting him into a lying down position. Streaks of blood were left on the ground. Seokmin and Jihoon carried 2 injured hostages, while Hyungwon supported another 2 that were able to walk slowly. The ground shifted as Seungcheol manipulated the earth beneath them, bringing them closer and moving them faster towards the helicopter.  

When the trio at the helicopter saw them, their eyes widened. Changkyun, Chan and Hyungwon quickly brought the hostages up the helicopter while Jihoon got out a stretcher. Wonwoo turned Hoseok around and lay him on his stomach. As he released his hold, Wonwoo collapsed into Seokmin's waiting arms, drained as Jooheon heaved the stretcher into the helicopter with some remaining ground soldiers; the rest having returned to base. Seungcheol rested as he waited for them to get ready. 

"Jihoon, can you fly? I need to start the healing process for Hoseok it cannot be delayed anymore!" Jooheon requested urgently. Jihoon went into the pilot's seat just as the rest entered the helicopter. Hyungwon sat beside Hoseok, holding his hand as Jooheon quickly produced some herbs, grinding them into paste and put them on Hoseok's wounds, stopping the major blood flow first. Hoseok sighed in relief, his eyes opening by a fraction. "You're here..." "Yes, you're going to be okay..." Hoseok slipped back into unconsciousness. 

Seokmin was bandaging the injuries of the hostages. Wonwoo lay at his side, spent. Changkyun sat beside Jihoon up at the front of the helicopter. Chan comforted the young hostages. The helicopter left the ground. 

"Medic 1, Ground 1, S.Coups, heading back to base."  

 

The members of Ground 2 were making their way to the airport, anxiety riding high in their systems. Hansol had wrapped them in the shadows and Kihyun opened a portal to bring them straight to the borders of the airport. They were petrified, scared for Junhui, and for the hostages. Minhyuk was also worried about Hoseok, as Hyungwon had updated them about the mission at the missile silo. Also, there was Minhyun's report. Things were not looking good at all. 

"Hyung, what do we do now?" "We wait. I know Mingyu is coming."  

 

A man set up the camera, facing them. Junhui grimaced, trying to think up something, praying that his friends were reaching soon. The ruffians suddenly snatched the children away, who had returned to their father's grasp a few minutes ago. "Chaeun! Hyungjun!" The children were kicking and screaming as they were cruelly snatched from their father, his hands reaching out.  

"We, are going to stream this to the world. Kill them all, except the kids!" The men aimed their guns at the hostages. Junhui closed his eyes.  

He heard a plane engine approaching in the distance. He looked up. Everyone stared at the plane circling them. The bulky man ignored the plane. "Men, don't be scared. We have the Korean hostages! Be prepared!"  

'Wen Junhui you better know what I'm going to do.' Mingyu circled around the airport again, in a pattern of an infinity sign.  

Junhui saw what Mingyu saw doing. It clicked, He looked behind and found a gap between 2 huge containers. "All of you, listen to me. Later, when I give you a signal, just remember 1 thing. Cover your ears and open your mouth wide. Children, listen to me. Remember to cover your ears and open your mouth." The bulky man saw him talking.  

"Shut up!" Junhui continued repeating his words. "I said shut up!" Another man was moving towards him and pointed his rifle at him. The bulky man walked up and put his pistol on Junhui's head. Junhui was shaking and full on screaming now, both physically and mentally. "COVER YOUR EARS AND OPEN YOUR MOUTH. YOU MUST DO AS I SAY, THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE TO GET OUT ALIVE!" Mingyu dived down. "LIE DOWN!" 

"Fuck."  

The fighter jet was at full speed, the engine roaring, right above the ruffians. The windows shattered. A deafening, ringing sound reverberated through the air, leaving a mess of groaning and screaming ruffians rolling on the ground, ears damaged. Mingyu veered back up into the air.  

Junhui recovered quickly, grabbing the gun that fell from the man's hands, now lying on the ground beside him. "Go and die." He pointed the gun at the man and shot him in the heart. He marched on into the crowd and finished off the men. Suddenly, gunshots came from the side. He ducked. The man fellto the ground, dead. Junhui turned and looked at one of the hostages, holding a rifle. He nodded his thanks. 

"Hide behind the containers now!" Junhui grabbed the children and gave them to their father. Junhui kept a lookout.  

"Now!" Ground 2 marched into the camp, guns blazing. Minhyuk made use of speed (He touched Minghao earlier) and broke through a crowd of ruffians. Soonyoung started hurling fireballs and produced a fire whip, which sliced through anything that got in its way. Hyunwoo produced thunder clouds and aimed lightning at the people on higher ground, efficiently clearing the towers. Hansol apparated on a tower (shadow travelling) and fired his arrows continuously. Kihyun created force fields for each member and looked around for any sight of the hostages as he continued firing his gun at the assholes. 

Bullets flew from above. A helicopter fired relentlessly at the men below, aiming for a tank, blowing up the vehicle. Minghao continued firing until he could see no more men in visible sight. Water vapour in the air froze into shards and were sent flying towards the ruffians, the work of Seungkwan. Jeonghan flew down from the helicopter and joined Ground 2, firing shots.  

"RPG!" Minhyuk shouted and fired at a guy just as a grenade was shot at the helicopter. Minghao veered sharply to the side, narrowly missing the explosive. "Kihyun! You and Jeonghan go find the hostages. Meet you in the helicopter!" Jeonghan entered Kihyun's safety force field, rushing off. 

'Junhui, where are you?' 'At the containers!' The duo flew quickly to said location, Jeonghan carrying Kihyun while he maintained the force field. They quickly found him, firing shots and on the look-out. "Junhui, where are they?" "I'll show you." Junhui led them to behind the containers. They saw scared faces looking back at them. 

Kihyun extended his force field, surrounding the hostages; a protective layer. "Jeonghan! Hold that guy up, he's shot! I'm opening the portal, straight to the helicopter. Minghao cannot land; too dangerous." A light blue bolt exited as a stream from Kihyun's fingers, forming a swirling blackhole. "Jun, are you coming with us?" "No, I'm staying here to help." "Okay, take care, return soon." Jeonghan smiled. "Take us back to the helicopter." Kihyun commanded. As soon as the hostages stepped into the portal, it closed and they disappeared. "Minghao, move out a safe distance away! All hostages are here, Junhui is joining the fight. Let's go!"  

Junhui hid at the side of the tank. Turning round the corner, he saw Ground 2 heading towards him, rounding the side of another building. He caught a glimpse of ruffians hiding within. He started shooting. The members threw a grenade into the building, effectively getting rid of the men.  

The team walked up to him. "Junhui, are you okay?" "Yep." Just then, a portal opened beside them and Seungkwan stepped out. "Ready to fight?" 

The members took cover just as bullets hit the side of the container. Hansol jumped onto the roof of the container with Hyunwoo. He shot the arrows and manipulated the shadows of the men, eliminating them quickly. Hyunwoo brought a mini hurricane and swept through the tanks. Soonyoung hid behind a nearby vehicle and started shooting fire bullets. Junhui continued emptying rifles and any gun he could find, hitting down the frontline men. Minhyuk raced around the crowd and attacked the men from behind. Seungkwan shot ice shards into a wide area, hitting any target.  

Suddenly, Hyunwoo saw a flicker of movement in the ranks. "Throw a grenade!" A grenade came flying and rolled to a stop beside Soonyoung's feet. 

"GRENADE!" Time stopped for a moment. Soonyoung reacted quickly, throwing the grenade back the other direction and jumped as far away as he could from the vehicle as the grenade exploded.  

More vehicles of ruffians came entering the airport. The members hid behind the container tanks again. Hyunwoo provided Seungkwan a rain cloud. The team headed out again.  

Junhui and Hansol ran forward, nearer to the vehicles as they took cover behind a barrier. They got up and started shooting at the men. Hyunwoo provided more clouds for Seungkwan as he produced a mini hurricane and sent them at the men nearing Minhyuk and Soonyoung, Minhyuk currently relying on his gun as the speed ability wore off and Soonyoung made fire shards. 

Suddenly, a stray bullet hit Hansol and he crumbled to the ground. "Sol!" Junhui quickly dragged Hansol behind the barrier as the men continued shooting, cradling his head in his lap. "Shh, you gonna be okay. Stay with me Sol, don't fall asleep!" Blood was flowing out of the wound at his side. Junhui ripped the bottom of his shirt and pressed it against the wound, Hansol whining in pain.  

A man got to the machine gun at the top of one of the vehicles and started firing relentlessly at Junhui and Hansol. Dust flew and Junhui shielded the both of them as the barrier took the damage. Sparks flew.  

At that moment, Mingyu dived towards the vehicles, shooting at the men. He continued shooting until the vehicles exploded, the men eliminated. Junhui looked up, seeing that the coast was clear, quickly carried Hansol to where Seungkwan was waiting. The man quickly put a healing bubble over the gunshot wound, crying and hugging Hansol. Junhui quickly contacted Minghao. 'Hao! You need to land somewhere, Hansol is injured, he needs to get up the helicopter soon!' 'Understood, get Seungkwan to bring him immediately.' The helicopter landed behind the camp as Junhui covered the soulmates and brought them over to Jisoo's waiting arms. Junhui smiled at Minghao and ran off with Kihyun, going to find Soonyoung, who was dealing with the rest of the terrorists. 

 

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were at the other side of the camp. Guns held in front of their faces, they slowly inched towards another building that they have not checked before. As they neared an archway, a man appeared in their line of vision, his hands in the air. "Freeze! Do not move!" "Don't shoot me, I'm a hostage!" "Get on your knees, get on your knees!" The man finally kneeled on the ground. "My name is Ismare Sal, Hanryeo Air Force." Hyunwoo took out a device to check the man's identity. He nodded at Minhyuk. 

"Follow me, sir." Minhyuk pulled the man up with a tight grip on his arm. The man stumbled forward. Hyunwoo continued to head through the archway towards the building when the man attacked. He reached down and snatched a pistol strapped to Minhyuk's thigh and shot him. Hyunwoo turned at the commotion and faced them just as the man turned and shot him, twice. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk fell to the ground. The man escaped towards a hangar. He looked at the fighter jet. He glanced up at the sky and glared at Mingyu with contempt. 

Minhyuk slowly recovered from the man's attack and slowly sat up. He pulled the bullet lodged in his vest. The vest protected him. He quickly looked around for Hyunwoo. He spotted him lying on the ground a few feet away from him. Minhyuk hurriedly got up and ran to his leader. "Hyung! Hyung!"  

Hyunwoo was unconscious, blood flowing from a wound on the right side of his chest and another on his shoulder. Minhyuk quickly heaved him onto his shoulder, screaming a battle cry. "Hyung! Hang on!"  

Minhyuk ran across the camp towards the helicopter, with Soonyoung, Kihyun and Junhui rushing towards them. Another vehicle of the terrorists entered the camp. "Attack!" The terrorists started shooting.  

Junhui and Soonyoung covered for them, Soonyoung now having blue fire in his hands, rage coursing through him, as Kihyun helped Minhyuk up into the helicopter. They started shooting back and using their guns as Kihyun opened up a force field, worried for Hyunwoo.  

"I'll give you guys a big one." Mingyu pressed on a button. The vehicle exploded. Junhui and Soonyoung quickly rushed up the helicopter. They heard a noise and looked back at the runway. A plane was taking off.  

'Shit.' The duo quickly got on the helicopter and shut the door. Hyunwoo was taken to Jisoo and Jeonghan as Kihyun followed behind. Soonyoung sat beside Chaeun and Hyungjun, slowly calming them down and playing with them, his 10:10 eyes showing, though his body is still very much alert to his surroundings. Minhyuk went around to check on the hostages while Seungkwan and Hansol sat in a corner, the latter sound asleep in the former's lap. Junhui rushed up to where Minghao was, sitting beside him. "The8! Kim is on the fighter jet, right?" "Yes!" "Tell him, now, that another plane, a Mirage, just took off. The pilot is an ace, and he was the mastermind behind this attack!" 

"Mingyu, did you hear Junhui?" "Understood. You guys quickly head back to base, now." "Understood." Minghao took off.  

As Minghao started taking off, bullets hit the exterior of the aircraft. The Mirage was following behind them. The Mirage locked onto them.  

"Jun, release the flares!" The bomb hit one of the decoys and exploded close behind the helicopter; the aircraft rocked violently, Minghao swerving. "Woah!" "Sit tight!" 

Mingyu started firing at the Mirage from behind and chased it off Minghao's trail, upwards into the sky. They went over the mountaintops, evading each other and trying to get an advantage over another. Mingyu fired at the Mirage. Ismare led the missile to a mountain and skillfully destroyed the bomb. As one plane veered up, the other suddenly dropped. They showed multiple manoeuvres, proving their skills as pilots. 

The dawn was arriving. The Mirage was now behind Mingyu. They raced on in the clouds. Ismare locked onto Mingyu and fired twice. Mingyu twisted his plane, narrowly avoiding the 2 bombs which flew past his plane, releasing his chaff flares. He sped up into the sky and then released his gears, freefalling down, onto the Mirage. He activated his gears again and fired another missile at the jet, which barely bypassed the Mirage. 

They raced around the mountain behind the helicopter, coming in opposite directions. Minghao looked on anxiously as he continued forward. The members listened intently to the chaos outside. Both pilots were determined to fight to death. They fired. They held onto their buttons, emptying bullets at each other, scoring shallow damages on their fighter jets. It was countdown to 0. Sounds of metal against metal rang out in the valley.  

The planes neared. As both finally ran out of bullets, Mingyu teleported before the planes collided, missing by a meter. Smoke tailed their planes. They circled around until Mingyu levelled beside the Mirage. He stared alarmingly at his screen, which showed his stats for his artillery. 0. Ismare leered. 

"You have nothing left to fight against me now, boy. Give up! Who do you think you are huh? You've destroyed all my plans! You lose. As a soldier, you protect no one. You are not a great pilot at all." Mingyu glared the man on his right. 

"You have no right to say anything! You are just a terrorist. You are not qualified to be a soldier! You think you are better than me? You only have 1 missile left. Come and shoot me down!" Mingyu sneered.  

The man laughed darkly. "Oh, no, you fool. I am going to shoot that helicopter down, and all you can do is watch them die." He cackled with glee. Mingyu's eyes widened. 'Fuck no.' "You see that beautiful sunrise? That light, that glory; it always belonged to the White Cobra!" The man dragged his finger over his throat, mocking Mingyu. Mingyu stiffened. Ismare dived down towards the helicopter. Mingyu raced after him, resolve unbreakable. 

The Mirage chased after Minghao in hot pursuit. Minghao swerved and jerked, delaying Ismare from locking onto him. "Everybody listen up! All of our decoys have been used up, so hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Minghao announced over the intercom, getting ready to avoid the missile once Ismare locked onto them. Just as he finished his announcement, he jerked, the passengers sliding to one side. Mingyu raced after the Mirage, a plan already in mind. The personnel in the control room were gripped with fear and anxiety as they looked at the scene presented on the screen.  

"Bye bye." Ismare finally locked onto Minghao, ready to fire. The firing compartment loaded. The members on the helicopter braced themselves as the warning alert sounded. Minghao whispered, "Mingyu ah."  

_The man was thrown back into time, when the both of them were still_ _in flight_ _school. It was lunch time._ _Minghao_ _was calling him. "Mingyu ah." Mingyu looked at him."Why are you stoning in the middle of the cafeteria?? Come and sit down."_ _Minghao_ _smiled."Where are you going after graduation?" "He'll follow you to wherever you go Hao." Mingyu now focused on Junhui, who had been standing behind him, grinning brightly. Suddenly, Junhui called_ _Wonwoo_ _to look up from his food as he took a photo of the 4 of them on that bright, sunny afternoon._  

Mingyu returned to his senses. Screaming a battle cry, he charged down at the Mirage, who had long forgotten about him. Ismare turned back to find Mingyu, hand faltering over the button.  

"Evil people like you will never see the light!"  

Mingyu collided straight into the underside of the Mirage. The Mirage started its descent to the ground, one of its wings broken off from the impact.  

The helicopter continued safely.  

"Kim, do you hear me? Answer me!" Haekyun shouted anxiously into the intercom, the plane representing Mingyu on the screen blinking red. Minhyun listened intently, praying for a response. 

The glass casing started cracking, lines appearing all over. Mingyu looked down at his stomach, where his clothes were stained red. "Your plane is highly unstable! Parachute when the engine fails!!" Mingyu yanked off his oxygen mask, slowly reaching into his jacket and pulling out a picture. "Are you able to return back to base?!"  

He stared at the picture fondly, the plane speeding through the clouds. Mingyu smiled, looking at the faces of his soulmates. He grimaced as blood continued to flow, the warning alert ringing in the background.  

"We've cleared the runway for you. You can land as planned." The plane travelled towards the rising sun as black smoke billowed from behind the plane. The aircraft started wobbling. The plane on the screen in the control room stopped, blinking red. The soldiers looked down. Minhyun removed his headpiece and silently cried for the loss of his student. Haekyun was still hanging on to the hope that Mingyu had made it out alive, not really processing what had happened. 

The helicopter continued travelling back to base. Minghao steeled himself as Junhui was slowly freaking out, Wonwoo's pain felt through their mindlink, the man breaking down. Pain ripped through their soulmate bond. Soonyoung distracted himself by talking to the children, while tears streamed down Jisoo's face. The rest were still in immense shock, unable to process what they just heard over the intercom. Minghao held back his tears. 

They reached the base. The hostages were quickly helped out of the aircraft and into the ambulances to be sent to their medical unit for checkups. Hyunwoo and Hansol were shifted to another ambulance so that Jisoo was able to get medical supplies to fix them up, Hansol awake now and Hyunwoo still getting treated by Jisoo, albeit groggy; Seungkwan and Kihyun not leaving their sides, Jeonghan with them. Minhyuk ran to the medical unit in search of Hoseok, Hyungwon and Jooheon. The other members rushed out onto the runway, meeting Junhui and Minghao. Wonwoo ran to the both of them, tears running down his face. 

The 3 of them embraced, collapsing onto the ground. Minghao finally let the tears spill over as he looked at the fully risen sun, wishing Mingyu would return. The members surrounded them with a hug as they tried to accept what had just happened. Wonwoo, Junhui and Minghao were sobbing as pain of their loss ripped through their souls. Haekyun and Minhyun rushed out onto the runway, seeing the group in a pile on the floor.  

Minghao was thrown back to the conversation he had with Mingyu right before the mission.  

_"You know, the weather forecast said that the wind is going to be strong tonight...so when you are in the valley, be careful..." "I know." "The guidance radar will lock on you very quickly, so be prepared..." "I know." "Well of course you flew there before, so you know everything now."_ _Minghao_ _pouted petulantly. Mingyu smiled. "Don't worry...I will definitely come back_ _._ _"_  

_"I'm sorry, Hao. All these years, I've been fucking up every single time...what have I been doing? Only until when I cannot get rid of a missile chasing after me and getting Commander_ _Yurame_ _injured then I know how to be regretful."_  

_"There's something I should have said to you a long time ago, Hao. Until death_ _do_ _us part, I will never_   _leave you. I want to be with you, forever."_ _Minghao_ _looked up at him in shock. He sniffled, laughing quietly._  

_"Who are you to...?" Mingyu looked at him in confusion. "Who am I? I am Kim Mingyu."_ _Minghao_ _laughed, happy tears welling up in his eyes. Mingyu walked up to him. Wiping the tears that stained his face, he pulled_ _Minghao_ _in for a hug._  

Minghao was full on crying. He wanted Mingyu at his side, he wanted Mingyu back, he wanted him to hug him again, he wanted him to come back. Suddenly, they heard cheers. The members all looked up. Soldiers were rushing in their direction, cheering at something, swinging their caps in the air. As the members looked back out at the runway, they saw a fighter jet materialising in the horizon, black smoke billowing. Junhui smiled; all present members slowly got up and cheered loudly, even Hansol and Hyunwoo, with their soulmates, Jisoo and Jeonghan rushing after them, Minhyun and Haekyun joining in, the 3 soulmates smiling at them. Minghao gazed at the returning plane, happiness in his eyes. 

 

_Thank you for returning, Gyu._  

_I never break my promises, ever, Hao._  

 

_The End_  

_Part_ _1 :_ _The Sky Wolf_  

_Completed_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of the first part of the series! thank you for your support and comments!  
> please do look forward to the next part, The Dusk Hails.  
> i'm gonna do some justice to the love square people  
> ❤️


End file.
